


Could I borrow you for ever?

by mykmyk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was standing in the window in his living room, observing how his <i>lovely</i> neighbors were carrying boxes from their flat to the truck parked on the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I borrow you for ever?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift for big-save-by-crawford for arthureamesgiftexchange on tumblr.  
> I hope you will like this!  
> Beta'd, as always, by my special snowflake. Thank you, my dear!

Arthur was standing in the window in his living room, observing how his _lovely_ neighbors were carrying boxes from their flat to the truck parked on the street. Even now Arthur could hear them shouting at each other.

“Move your ass, you lazy bitch and hurry up, we don’t have all day!” shouted the man.

“Fuck off, Jim,” the woman replied.

 _Charming as always,_ thought Arthur.

There’s the truth about Arthur’s almost ex-neighbors. They had a truly fucked up relationship. He didn’t get it, really. It seemed like they hated each other. They kept having arguments almost every single day. And when they weren’t arguing, they were having sex. And guess what? Yeah, they were screaming again. It was a different kind of screaming, but screaming nonetheless.

When he went to them and asked politely if they could argue a bit quieter, they would tell him to piss off and mind his own business.

One time he called the police. Because one heard a lot about domestic abuse, right? But by the time the police arrived, his neighbors were already in their “love mood” or rather “sex mood”.

“Yes, officer, there was a bit of screaming, but you know how it is in the heat of the moment.”

The officer knew, so he did nothing.

So Arthur had to suffer. He worked at home which meant he suffered a lot. Sometimes he took his notebook and went to a library or a coffee shop, sometimes he turned the music on really loud. But mostly, he just suffered in silence.

But the bane of his existence was moving out.

It was one of the best days of his life.

 

***

Because of his neighbors’ night activities, Arthur very often couldn’t sleep. Even with the ear plugs. So it was not a surprise that he was thinking about sleeping and dreaming a lot. And now, when he could finally not only sleep but also hear his own thoughts, he was able to write. He decided his next book would be about sharing dreams. He even planned almost the whole plot. Yes, it was the only good thing coming from his insomnia.

He was writing, when he heard the noise in the hall. He stood up, went to the door, and looked through the peephole.

There were a lot of boxes in the hall, and the door to the flat opposite his was opened. It could mean only one thing. His peaceful days were over because somebody was moving in next door.

***

For the next couple of days Arthur didn’t see or even hear his new neighbor (neighbors? He wasn’t sure). He hoped it would stay like this. He was in the middle of writing one of the hardest chapters and he really wanted to finish it as soon as possible because Mal, his editor, was really annoying him.

Every time he sent her a new draft, she replied with a whole list of “no goods”.

“Arthur, I perfectly understand why you want to explain everything, I mean everything, every single detail about the technology they use to share dreams, but it’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“Boring.”

“It’s not boring Mal, it’s important.”

“Of course it is. But this whole terminology, Arthur… Just try to keep it… I don’t know. Easier to understand?”

“I will try.”

“That’s all I ask for, my dear.”

So Arthur was rewriting the fucking chapter for the umpteenth time. And the universe was on his side this time because he still didn’t hear a thing from the flat next door.

 

***

 

The draft number one thousand and one was finally good enough for Mal, so Arthur decided he really deserved a small treat. It meant a box of his favorite ice cream, a bottle of wine, Chinese takeaway,  and a movie.

He was on his way back from the deli, when he met his new neighbor.

It was a man in his early 30s. Dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. Very well built. With a cheeky smile and, what Arthur discovered when the man spoke, a British accent. And a cute, little Golden Retriever pup in his arms.

“Hello there,” the man greeted him when they were waiting for an elevator “I’m Eames, your new neighbor. And that’s Vincent van Dog. Say hello, Vincent.” Eames took the dog’s paw and waved to Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t resist and smile.

“Hello. Eames, Vincent. I’m Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you, Arthur. How are you on this lovely day?”

“Good, yourself?”

“Not bad. Vincent and I had a small trip to the vet to get some vaccination. As you see, he isn’t very happy with this. He doesn’t like needles.”

“Understandable,” said Arthur and pet the pup.

“Well, but I think he likes _you_.”

Arthur laughed a bit. Their elevator arrived, so they stepped in. After a short ride they were at their floor.

Eames was opening the door with the pup still in his arms.

“See you soon, Arthur,” he said, when he finally managed to put the key into the keyhole.

“Yeah, see you soon.”

 

***

Arthur was still waiting for some kind of noise from Eames’ flat. Maybe for a housewarming party? With a lot of alcohol, too loud music and people talking, laughing and dancing.

But nothing happened.

Sometimes Arthur heard Vincent barking, but it wasn’t too loud and didn’t happen too often.

It seemed like Arthur finally had a normal neighbor. Or he thought that.

Because Eames started coming over to him and borrowing things.

“Hello, darling. I really need a cuppa, but guess what? I’m out of milk. Could you be a love and lend me some?”

“Arthur, my dear! I’m so sorry I’m disturbing you so late, but I’m making pancakes, and I need more flour, but the deli is closed. Could you rescue my late night snack by lending me a cup or two?”

“Hello, pet. How are you? Have you got any carrots? Yes? Splendid! I need three, no, four!”

And Arthur would lend him all the things he needed. Eames always brought the borrowed things back the next day. Always with some kind a “thank you” gift. Arthur told him he didn’t have to, but Eames just waved his hand and said, “Of course I have to, love!”

Arthur was wondering why Eames just didn’t buy all the things he needed. It was a normal thing to do. And it wasn’t like Eames didn’t do the shopping, because he did.

So the next time Eames came to borrow something (this time eggs), Arthur asked,

“Why don’t you just do the shopping for the whole week? You know, buy everything you could  need?”

Eames smiled a bit and said, “But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to come here, would I?”

And before Arthur could think what he was saying, he replied, “You don’t need an excuse to come here.” and he blushed.

Eames grinned.

“If you say so, darling.”

 

Then Eames started visiting him without any reason.

Arthur always made tea and put some cookies on the table.

Eames did the whole talking thing, because even if Arthur was good with words, he wasn’t good at talking. It always took him some time to get comfortable enough to talk with somebody. And with Eames it was even harder because, as stupid it sounded, Arthur had a major crush on his charming neighbor. He knew Eames was out of his league.

Eames was an artist, and Arthur wasn’t surprised. Some of his paintings were shown in galleries. He also was an actor. Not a famous one though, for he had mostly played in small theatres.

“Just wait, darling, one day I will be a well-known Hollywood actor!” joked Eames.

 

Sometimes Eames asked Arthur if he wanted to go for a walk with him and Vincent. At first, Arthur wanted to say no. But it turned out, he just couldn’t say no to Eames.

They usually went to the same park every time. It was close to their apartment, big, green, with a lot of space for Vincent to run and play.

During one of those walks they were sitting on a bench while Vincent was happily chasing his tail near them.

It was nice, Arthur thought. Those walks and teas. The borrowing things and thank you gifts. The smiles and pet names. It was almost like… Like dating.

But they weren’t dating, right? It was ridiculous to think that. Because Eames was… Eames, and Arthur was just a boring person. He wrote books good enough to publish but not to win anything.

“You are quiet today, pet,” said Eames.

Arthur should have told him it was nothing. But instead he blurted,

“Are we dating?”

Eames laughed, and Arthur had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He really should have kept his mouth closed. He stood up because he couldn’t stay with Eames when he had made such a fool of himself. But Eames caught his wrist and pulled him down back to a bench.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I shouldn’t have laughed. But it took me by surprise. Answering your question…    No, we are not dating. Yet. But I’d love to take you on a real date. If you agree to go out with me of course.”

Arthur couldn’t agree quickly enough.

 

***

Arthur wasn’t nervous because he hadn’t been on date in ages. He was nervous because he had never been on date with somebody like Eames. With somebody he really wouldn’t mind to go out again with. And again. And again.

He was wondering what would happen if the date were a disaster.  Would Eames say something like “I’m so sorry, Arthur, I thought it was a good idea, but it wasn’t. I think it would be better if we stayed friends.”

Or maybe Eames would stop being his friend. Maybe after this disastrous date, Eames would like to stay “just neighbors”. No more borrowing things. No more walks with Vincent. No more smiles and pet names.

No more Eames.

This thought made Arthur even more nervous (he didn’t know it was possible) and sick.

Fortunately, he didn’t have any more time to think about losing Eames, because the said man was knocking on his door.

Arthur took a long breath and went to the door.

 

***

The date wasn’t a disaster.

Because there was no way in hell that a bad date would end with Eames in Arthur’s flat, on Arthur’s couch, with Arthur on his lap, kissing and touching, and whispering all the sweet little nothings.

And when they moved from the living room to the bedroom, almost naked and breathless, and so wanting to touch more, to feel more, to be more, Arthur’s head was spinning.

It was stupid, but he thought about his book. He thought that maybe he was dreaming, dreaming the best kind of dream, but only a dream, an unreal fantasy. He wanted, no, he had to somehow check if he was dreaming.

But then he thought that he would be devastated if it weren’t real and he woke up before the things started to be more interesting.

So he stopped thinking and started just feeling.

And what a feeling it was!

Eames was everywhere.

Over Arthur, behind Arthur, in Arthur.

His lips, his fingers, his tongue, his breath, his voice.

For the first time in his life, Arthur felt greedy. Because he wanted more. And for the first time in his life, he wasn’t embarrassed to ask for more.

He begged Eames with a wordless litany of gasps and moans, kisses and bits.

And Eames gave him more, oh so much more.

 

***

The next day, Arthur was woken up by a loud noise. Barking.

He heard it very clear, as if a dog were in his flat. It was impossible, though. He didn’t have a dog.

But Eames did.

Eames, who should have been here, in bed, with Arthur.

Arthur stretched a bit, stood up, and went to the kitchen, where he found Eames and Vincent.

Eames was busy with taking some things from the fridge. When he turned around and saw Arthur, he smiled brightly. Vincent ran to Arthur and poked his legs with his nose. Arthur smiled and petted the pup.

“Good morning, darling. You are a really hard sleeper, you know? You didn’t even stir when I left your bed,” Eames greeted him.

He had been up for some time. He had had a shower earlier, his hair was still wet. He had even changed his clothes.

“I hope you don’t mind Vincent here, but he didn’t want to let me go after his morning walk, so I had to take him with me here. I told him to be quiet, but he always barks when he sees milk. He loves milk.”

“No, I don’t mind, it’s fine. And good morning to you, too,” said Arthur.

Then he noticed the things on the table.

Flour, eggs, milk, and butter.

“What are you doing?” asked Arthur.

“Pancakes. I assure you, darling, you are going to fall in love with my pancakes.”

Arthur thought he would most likely fall in love with Eames.

Maybe he had already fallen in love with Eames.

“Mmm, I bet I am. Need any help?”

“No, I will manage. Why don’t you take a shower? When you come back, everything will be ready.”

Arthur nodded and went back to his bedroom to take some fresh clothes.

Even in the shower he still could hear Eames singing something off-key and talking with Vincent. The pup barked again, like he was answering Eames.

Arthur smiled.

He really wouldn’t mind the mornings to be like this from now on.

 

***

Arthur was standing in the window in his new living room, observing how Eames was carrying the last box from the truck parked on the street to their new home.

Vincent was running near him, not a pup anymore. But he still loved to chase his tail and barked when he saw milk.

They moved to a small house in the suburbs.

It had two bedrooms; the smaller one they would change into Eames’ studio where he could paint and make a mess of anything, and an office where Arthur could work on his next book.

Mal was begging him for a sequel to “The Dreamsharers”. He said he would think about it, because he liked to tease her. Of course he was going to write a sequel. He had one draft already written.

He heard Eames putting the boxes in the hall.

“Finally, the last one.”

He came to Arthur and put his arms around Arthur’s waist.

“I like it here.”

“Me too.”

“Our new neighbors are very interested in us,” said Eames, nuzzling Arthur’s neck.

“Are they now?”

“Mmm, the lady next door was watching me. I smiled to her, but she just closed the curtains. And two flats down there were two other ladies watching me and whispering something. I bet they were gossiping about us.”

“So rude.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Eames started kissing Arthur’s neck.

“And you are surprised our neighbors are interested in us when you put us on such a display. We can’t close our curtains because we still don’t have them.”

Eames laughed.

“Let them watch. Let them watch and see how happy we are. Let them watch and be jealous, because you are mine and I’m yours.”

Arthur smiled and let them watch.

 

 

 

 


End file.
